


revolution star

by nsykdk



Series: subahokke week 2020 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Holy Grail War AU, M/M, SubaHokkeWeek2020, but there will also be cuddling afterwards, fate au, hey subaru has horns and that's cool, kissing is a viable method of mana transfer, master hokuto, oh natsumugi if you SQUINT, pseudo-servant mika, pseudo-servant natsume, pseudo-servant subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: If you have a wish, then rise.The last one standing will obtain the omnipotent wish-granter, the Holy Grail.Masters, ready your swords.The Yumenosaki Pseudo Holy Grail War will now begin.[ subahokke week 2020 day 3 || crossover au ]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: subahokke week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	revolution star

**Author's Note:**

> for subahokke week day 3, prompt crossover au! the full list of prompts can be found [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/subahokkeweek) and it's run by my good friend mao! [they're on ao3 here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower)
> 
> i don't feel like this is a proper crossover but it's a fate au! with a holy grail war! this concept is really nice and i want to explore it more but i also don't like writing action/battle scenes so it's just a sad lil oneshot for now... anyway. this is a hgw where chosen students are turned into pseudo-servants, and they take the form of specific event/gacha outfits, and masters are chosen from people who are close to the servant!
> 
> action is one of my weak points so i'm sorry if it doesn't sound... fluid? good? idk i'm really not used to this haha
> 
> i will warn you once again. there will be blood and violence.

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

_Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

_come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!_

* * *

It's with a pounding headache that Subaru wakes, lifting open heavy eyelids to the blurry ceiling of the auditorium. He blinks, desperately trying to recall _why_ he'd been passed out in the auditorium, but nothing in the haze of his mind seems to explain it at all. His entire body feels strange, but he can't figure out why either; his limbs buzzing with an energy that he's never felt before.

Craning his neck to one side, Subaru spots a familiar figure slumped over a chair. Immediately, he reaches over, fingers grasping onto the uniform and tugging with weak hands.

The first thing Subaru sees is the blood, covering the front of the colourful vest Makoto had always worn. There's blood _everywhere_ , staining the seats of the auditorium in dark red, but he still grabs at Makoto's arm without thinking better of it.

(He wants to forget what he sees next.)

"No...!" He frantically scrambles back from the body, averting his eyes, only to come face to face with a second bloodied figure, just as familiar as the last. Heart pounding loudly in his ears, he gently reaches for the motionless figure, shaking it gently. "...Sari?"

Subaru reaches over to check for a pulse, but his hands come away stained in red and his breaths begin to come in shuddering gasps. He feels nothing under his fingers, and he wipes the blood onto his blazer blankly, leaving red streaks on the fabric.

If Makoto... and Mao... then- Hokuto. He has to find Hokuto.

On shaky legs, Subaru manages to stand up to peer over the rows of seats. Scattered through the auditorium, he can see the figures of his classmates, his friends and upperclassmen, unmoving and silent.

Why is he the only one awake?

A slow groan interrupts Subaru's panicked thoughts, and he whips around to find-

"Hokke," he breathes, leaping over the seats to embrace Hokuto in a tight hug. "Hokke, you're alive-"

"Akehoshi..." Hokuto hugs him back tightly, burying his face into Subaru's chest to sigh before stiffening in Subaru's arms. "Akehoshi? Why- why do you-"

Subaru pulls away to find Hokuto staring at him, a desperate look on his face. "Why is there so much blood on you? Why- why do you have _horns_? What's happening-"

"Horns?" Shaking, Subaru reaches for his face, smearing streaks of red as he touches, gingerly, the very real horns coming out of his forehead. Hokuto's hand reaches for his, and Subaru notices how hard Hokuto is shaking as he holds himself upright.

He explains what he'd seen since waking up, and finally when he falls silent, Hokuto grips Subaru's hand tightly, composure faltering.

"I... I don't know what happened," he whispers into the silent hall. "What's happening?"

* * *

_You have all summoned your Servants?_

_Then I, Tenshouin Eichi; Servant Class **Ruler** , declare such:_

_If you have a wish, then rise._

_The last one standing will obtain the omnipotent wish-granter, the Holy Grail._

_Masters, ready your swords._

_The Yumenosaki Pseudo Holy Grail War will now **begin**._

* * *

"What would you wish for if we won?"

Subaru glances over at where Hokuto is sitting, curled up on the sofa under a blanket. They've claimed the Theatre Club room as a workshop for the time being, but it's not as safe as either of them would like to admit: the passageway in the cupboard, for example, which Hokuto had pointed out to him earlier that Natsume had definitely known.

"Probably for this to have never happened," Subaru replies, quietly. He thinks about the image of the bloodstained bodies in the auditorium, the terrified faces of those who had survived. He thinks about the stage they'd once stood on; now bloodied by the image of the Holy Grail. He thinks about how he'd _watched_ some of them die.

He thinks about Hokuto, how it'd feel to simply relive days of normalcy and happiness again, and feels a momentary relief that Hokuto hadn't been one of the ones who hadn't made it. He thinks about the first time they'd kissed, the promise they'd made to stay together forever.

"And for everyone to be happy again."

Hokuto smiles a tiny, tiny smile. "That's a good wish."

* * *

"In there," Hokuto hisses, wincing as he gestures to an open door in the hallway. There's blood all over his arm, despite the cloth bundled to the ugly wound, staining the white of his uniform. They'd been careful, but not careful enough, and had been caught in the crossfire of an ugly-looking fight. 

Subaru sets his Master down immediately after securing their momentary haven, a shoddily made protective rune scrawled on the door; it'll have to last for the time being. At least now that they're inside, they won't have to risk being caught in the scuffle just outside in the hallway as Hokuto mumbles his healing spell.

"Akehoshi," he breathes, as Subaru crushes him in a hug. "We're not safe yet, stupid."

A dull crashing reminds them of the battle outside, and Subaru stiffens. He can smell it, taste the magic in the air. "We gotta go. Now-"

No sooner than he speaks does something crash into the door to the classroom with a sickening thud. A deathly howl reverberates through the classroom.

_"Akehoshiiii..."_

Subaru's eyes widen in recognition. "Mikki. He caught up to us-"

_Berserker._

The monster that stands in the broken doorway wearing the husk of Kagehira Mika smiles.

And pounces.

Subaru dodges the first swipe with ease, sweeping his club low to catch Mika's feet. Hissing, Mika lunges again; claws extended, teeth bared. This time, his club catches Mika's abdomen, and Subaru swings him into the nearby desks with a grunt. He ducks as a desk comes flying, and then Mika is on him again, claws on his arm, pulling. A sharp pain blooms in the back of his head, and in the blink of an eye he's sprawled on the other side of the classroom and Mika's blurry shadow looms above him, grin wide and wicked.

The instinct that tells him to move aside _immediately_ sends Subaru almost crashing into the classroom wall, but spares him the agony of claws ripping into the wooden floorboards where his neck had been just a moment ago. He sends his flames towards Mika, misses by a fraction; doesn't let that stop him until he whirls to find a bloodied, clawed hand at his throat, slamming him into the wall so hard that the glass windows shatter.

He's losing air fast, and blue flames sear into the arm around Subaru's neck in retaliation, but Mika only screeches in pain and tightens his hold. Pain sears through his stomach as a claw rips deep into it, but he can't, he can't give in just yet-

"Idiot!" Hokuto's screaming over the howling of pain beside him, and Subaru sees a brilliant flash of blue, the familiar hum of Hokuto's magic as icicles sickeningly bury into flesh. They're burned away by Mika's purple flames immediately, but the hold around Subaru's neck loosens just a fraction.

With a new burst of strength, Subaru aims a kick at Mika's torso and finally connects, just enough to pull away. There's blood pooling in his mouth that he spits out, and he knows that's not good, but now Mika turns his blue-golden eyes towards Hokuto, and _that's even worse_.

He barely blocks Mika's lunge towards Hokuto with his club, and with a sickening howl, it's torn from his hands and thrown aside. Subaru crashes into a row of shelves with a grunt, and he can see Hokuto's magic glowing, but he knows Hokuto can't stand a chance with just that alone.

Mika smiles, wide and maddened; a true Berserker.

_"Hokuto!"_ Subaru winces, spitting out blood from his mouth. His body aches, and he barely has enough mana to manifest his flames; the whirling, sharp pain of the hole in his stomach sending the classroom spinning. He _has_ to get to Hokuto, but his body _won't let him._

Excruciatingly, Subaru props himself upright, but it's too late-

A violent snowstorm of ice erupts around Hokuto, enveloping Mika in a flurry of white. A moment later, Hokuto emerges from the other side, having gained several bloody scratches and looking worse for the wear, but determination flashes in his eyes as he raises his hand studded with Command Spells. "Rider, Akehoshi. Use your Noble Phantasm!"

"As you wish, Master!" Despite the pain, energy thrums through Subaru's veins from the Command Spell. Flames erupt from his palm, forming the familiar shape of his horse beneath him, burning a blazing blue.

_"Unleashing Noble Phantasm. Come, Daikichi! We're going to make the world full of sparkles!"_

"GoodneSS. That's the worst line I've ever heARD."

"Sure took your time, Natsume!" Subaru grimaces at the Caster in the doorway, vibrant robes flowing behind him. "Might want to step aside unless you want to be incinerated!"

Golden ropes - Natsume's magic - flash into the faltering snowstorm, circling around a prone figure. The figure struggles, slashing against the ropes immediately, but Natsume lifts his compass and a bright beam of magic fires at him. Purple flames flare out to block the magic, roaring brightly, and Subaru glimpses the cracks on his neck webbing and fracturing, blackness blooming up his bloodied arms and seeping into his face.

With a grunt, Natsume is thrown back, his compass deflecting the surge of flames sent in his direction.

Mika is powerful, Subaru realises; possibly more powerful than any of the other Servants in this War. But his Master isn't present: the only other presences are Hokuto and Tsumugi, who he assumes is Natsume's Master; the latter a safe distance away. A grave miscalculation on Shu's part; leaving his Berserker alone.

Which means: they have a chance.

"NoW, Baru-kUN, while he's distractED," Natsume grits out. Hokuto must have found a place to cover from the flames already, but Subaru feels his Master's presence, mana flowing through his body.

_"Let's go! Sparkling Song of Triumph,「 **Revolution Star**! 」"_

When the smoke clears, all that remains is a charred mark in the wood.

"His Spirit Origin is gONE," Natsume says, as Hokuto coughs and emerges from his own hiding spot. Subaru's flames dissipate almost immediately, sending his body tumbling to the ground. He barely even registers the pain, spots of black and red dancing in his vision - there's someone yelling, and an excruciating pain drilling into his abdomen. When he presses his hand to it, it comes back covered in red, and the world around him spins dizzyingly as he blinks.

"Akehoshi!" Hokuto's beside him in an instant, and the pain eases a little with the healing spell he utters. Subaru smiles weakly as a hand brushes gently against his cheek. "I can only do this to numb the pain for now- you need treatment, Akehoshi-"

"AhEM." Natsume coughs. "I'd like to hope that you take your little lovers' chat somewhere eLSE. Before I decide I wish to dispose of you toO."

Hokuto colours immediately. "Right. Thank you, Sakasaki."

"It's not like Aoba-senpai wouldn't do the same if you were injured, Natsume!" Subaru beams as his classmate turns a colourful pink. Before Natsume can get in another word, Hokuto has him in his arms and fervently tugs him out of the classroom. "See ya!"

* * *

"Do you know how _dangerous_ that was?" Hokuto glares at him weakly, lips upturned in the cutest pout. "If he'd hit anything vital you'd be gone."

"Hokke-"

"Not to say," he continues, picking up a roll of bandages and beginning to wrap a generous length around Subaru, "if Sakasaki hadn't let us go-"

_"Hokke,"_ Subaru groans, "shut up and kiss me. I need mana to heal."

"I- I can't kiss you while I'm trying to heal this stupid hole in your stomach!" Flustered, Hokuto puts down the bandages, examines his handiwork. This, Subaru thinks, might be the only good thing to come out of the entire Holy Grail War: the ability to recharge through physical closeness, meaning an extra excuse to stay cuddled up to Hokuto. "All right. You're fixed. Put some clothes on."

As Subaru struggles to fit his arms through a spare uniform, Hokuto packs away the first aid kit and brews tea. He's lying on the worn sofa that appears to have been Wataru's favourite, or, rather, as Hokuto likes to put it, the only working piece of furniture in the room that happens to fit the two of them comfortably at the same time.

Once the tea is done, Hokuto presses a cup into Subaru's hands before curling onto the sofa beside him, cheek resting on Subaru's shoulder. They'll have to clean up all the blood and Subaru's almost-ruined kimono later, but for now, Hokuto simply tugs at his sleeve until Subaru turns to look at him.

"This is just f-for the mana transfer, all right?" Hokuto purses his lips, cheeks pink. Subaru grins.

It's a hesitant kiss; much less a kiss than a gentle brush of lips, ghosting breaths and sighs. Hokuto's hand brushes his cheek, just a hint warm from the teacups, and Subaru curls his fingers into Hokuto's, pulling away to press a kiss to the back of his hand. His two remaining Command Spells curl in the shape of a crown.

"That's not enough mana," Subaru breathes, smile flitting at his lips. "I'm going to need more than that, Hokke."

Hokuto sighs, setting the tea aside. "You're _such_ -" Subaru swoops in to cut him off with a second kiss, laughing gently against his Master's lips, "-a handful."

Hokuto's eyes soften, though, and soon enough his fingers are threaded into soft orange locks; tea forgotten for the lazy, lingering press of lips and warm gazes far beyond the realm of simple mana transfer. He doesn't say it, but the kisses are the gentlest whisper of relief; a reassurance of sorts. Hokuto kisses him and it says _I'm glad we're alive_ and _we'll survive together_ and _just in case tomorrow never comes._

_(I wish we could return_ , the kisses whisper, _to when kisses like these meant nothing but a simple "I love you".)_

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeah i spent like an entire day trying to think of a noble phantasm for subaru so um. sorry for the cringe title lmao
> 
> here's everyone else because they didn't exist:  
>  **Saber** Izumi (Checkmate), Master: Leo  
>  **Archer** Keito (Martial Arts), Master: Eichi  
>  **Lancer** Hinata (Kung Fu)/Yuta (Rainy Season), Master: Rei  
>  **Rider** Subaru (Onibi), Master: Hokuto  
>  **Caster** Natsume (Meikyoushisui), Master: Tsumugi  
>  **Assassin** Shinobu (Scroll of the Elements), Master: Midori  
>  **Berserker** Mika (Haunted Dollhouse), Master: Shu
> 
> thanks for reading, and my twitter is [@subahokke](https://twitter.com/subahokke)!


End file.
